Second Life Wiki:Merge/Community Portal
Wanted Screenshots I got an idea for all, and a way to help this place grow despite our current bit of arguments... What all articles still need screenshots? I would love to take photography for this site, but I need a good idea of priority... any takers as to who wants their favorite article taken first? --Talon Lardner 15:41, 11 Jul 2006 (EDT) :That'd be awesome. A good place to start would probably be locations and stuff since those are easier to do. Also we have alot of events that don't have any pictures for them, like the last Burning Man and stuff, so if you have any pictures of that kinda stuff sitting around those could use them. You could also start with the popular pages and see which ones don't have pictures yet. If you have pictures of stuff there isn't an article for yet and it's a really cool picture of something you could start an article based from that if theres a story behind it and such. Just some ideas. :) I personaly can't think of anything right now but if I come across something I'll post it here or something. Oz Spade 20:32, 11 Jul 2006 (EDT) Teen Grid An idea occured to me with the few Teen Grid entries. If any TG residents would like to set up a TG museum and would like images/notecards to start off, let me know by responding in the Discussion for this page. I'm not sure how it would work, but perhaps I could get a Linden to transfer images that I've been allowed to give freely so that one could use them on the TG as well (along with anything else I can have sent over). If you'd like to set up your own history museum without my help, by all means go ahead (not that I could stop you anyway). I imagine some teens may be interesting in the history of SL as well, however one could also go down the road of "Teen Grid History Only". Regardless, if anyone does set one up, feel free to continue to use this wiki, or if you'd want to collaberate in some way, let me know. :) Oz Spade 05:21, 2 Aug 2005 (EDT) Contributing Is there any set requirements for what is "Noteworthy" enough to be included here? I finally decided to start contributing here, and I would love to start a framework for a few of my favorite areas and people. --Talon Lardner 13:52, 21 Mar 2006 (EST) Well it's hard to determine what may be worth knowing in the future, so really feel free to add anything you think would be good. We're starting to lean away from just the history and towards a general encyclopedia. So even if you don't think it's "history", but think it would generaly be good to have on here, go for it. Oz Spade 00:24, 24 Mar 2006 (EST) Future plans Eggy has posted our "future plans" for this wiki, pop over to Future plans for the wiki and use the Discussion page if you have any input on it. Oz Spade 19:50, 28 Mar 2006 (EST)